Princess
by stfoosa
Summary: The Doctor and Rose go to the year 5,000,283 and meet someone they thought was gone forever.10Rose
1. The Beggining

"I am Queen Marta the fourteenth! You can't do this to me!" A short, blonde haired woman was being pulled along by an older, raven haired woman to a pillar on which a shining silver handle was nailed.

"Shut your whining!" The raven haired woman turned and opened the door in the pillar, before continuing to drag the struggling woman inside.

Luckily for the raven haired female, Queen Marta passed out from shock because of the inside of the pillar, giving a chance for the other lady to breath out deeply as a purple/pink mist seeped from her mouth and into Queen Marta's. The Queen awoke, smirking, not a second later. "That's better. Less common."

A blue, 1950's police public call box materialised on top of a palace in the year 5,000,283 on new earth mark two.

A man who looked to be in his mid thirties walked out of its doors. (Actually the Tardis is a she, but that'll come later.) Brown hair kind of fell in front of an also brown eye and his hands were stuffed into the pockets of his brown, pinstripe suit trousers. (What a lot of brown.) Behind him, a blonde wearing a light blue tank top and black pants emerged out of the mysterious blue box. "So, where are we?" The brunette turned his head, grinning, to face his companion. "Rose Tyler meet the human empire, year 5,000,283." She took his hand in hers and they walked and talked until they both came face to face with guns. "Um, hello! I'm the doctor, and this is Rose!"

Rose Tyler and The Doctor were taken in front of what they supposed to be the king and queen of what-ever town they were in. "You are The Doctor? The oncoming storm?" The king spoke with the kind of voice that made him sound like he was trying to sound tough but hadn't quite gotten the hang of it yet. "Yes." there was a pause before the Doctor spoke again. "Are you going to execute us? Because if you are can you do it slowly?" There was more silence before the king broke into hearty laughter and slapped the Doctor on the shoulder with such force that he nearly toppled over underneath it. "Very amusing, sir! And may I say your friend here is rather pretty. Anyway, we are not going to execute you! No! However, we are going to imprison you. Have a nice day!" And with those final words two rather huge men grasped the Doctor and Rose and lead them away from the royal family.

When they were thrown in the cell (After the Doctor had remarked how they had hurt his elbow.) Rose and the Doctor were tied back to back and therefore Rose had to turn her head rather awkwardly to talk to the Doctor.

"Doctor, did you notice how the Queen looked at us when we first arrived? It was as if she'd seen us before and didn't like the fact she had to see us again..." She awaited a reply and after a few long moments the Doctor Answered with; "Yes I did notice that...But the only thing that could possibly mean is trampolines." For a brief moment Rose had thought for certain that the Doctor had gone mad, before it dawned on her. "You mean Cassandra is in the Queen's brain?" She could feel that the Doctor shrugged and she sighed. "I hope she doesn't go inside my head if she comes anywhere near me." Although she didn't see it, and the Doctor was glad of this because he didn't want a Tyler slap, the doctor grinned. "Oi, you two. Visitor." They turned their heads to see the person they really didn't want to see. "Thank you guards, you may go now." The guards obediently left. "Well, well. The Doctor and Blondie!" Rose scowled. "Cassandra." The Queen smiled a sickly smile and walked toward them, crouching in front of the Doctor. "I swear you look better every time I see you. And this time you aren't even regenerated again!" And all Rose heard next, and this infuriated her, was muffled protests coming from the Doctor and about five seconds later the sound of lips breaking apart. Ooh how Rose wished she wasn't tied up. "Now, where was I. Oh? Yes." She came around to Rose's side and smirked at Rose's facial expression. "No need to look like that!" This made Rose's scowl increase. "Do cheer up; I'm going to get you out of here to join me and The King for dinner." She smiled, and the Doctor was not happy that he didn't know what was going on. Rose just gaped. "Okay. Then get us out." The smile faded off of Cassandra's lips. "Guards!" the troll like guards came stumbling down the corridor at the queen's command. "Untie these people. I wish for them to join me and my husband for dinner." The guards nodded and sought to untie the Doctor's and Rose's bonds. "There you go your majesty." one of the guards mumbled. "Right you are. Now take us to the king immediately." The guard gave her a blank look and she rolled her eyes. "TAKE...US...TO...THE...KING...NOW!!!" the guard stood to attention and saluted the queen. "YES M'AM!" Cassandra rubbed her temples as the three of them followed the stupid guard to a pair of gigantic wooden doors, and they were pushed aside to reveal an even greater hall which contained countless paintings and an extremely long solid oak table. "You may go now Boffin." The guard bowed his empty head and left the room. "The prisoners are joining us for dinner dear." Cassandra addressed the man that Rose and the Doctor recognised as the King before turning to them. "Sit." the Doctor and Rose obeyed and sat in the middle of the table, opposite each other. "So, Doctor, tell me the name of your friend here." The Doctor glanced at Rose, who was currently looking intently at one of the many paintings in the room. "Your Majesty, this is Rose Tyler and she's my..." The Doctor was about to finish when Cassandra interrupted. "Wife. They're married." This statement caused both the Doctor and Rose to glare at Cassandra with immense hatred. "Yes. Thank you your highness." said the Doctor, still glaring at Cassandra who was smiling pleasantly. "Oh. How long have you been married then?" Rose looked at the Doctor, who looked downward as to avoid her gaze. "Oh, not that long." 'About ten seconds' she added in her head. "Well, I hope you stay together long. Henrietta and I aren't married; we're only King and Queen by blood. We are siblings you see." The Doctor nodded and no body spoke as their food was brought out and eaten.

"Well, we can't keep you in a cell now that we've had dinner! You may use a spare bedroom in the palace." announced the King when their plates were being cleared. "Ivaneto will show you to your room. IVANETO!" A small man, possibly boy, ran into the dining hall and bowed toward his master. The Doctor couldn't help but notice he seemed scared of the King, as if he was going to harm him. "Yes sire?" he croaked,

"Take the Doctor," the Doctor smiled and waved, "And his wife up to room 41." The boy, Ivaneto, nodded and motioned for Rose and The Doctor to follow him.

They followed him to a room closed with a door almost as grand as the dining hall doors and he searched his pockets for an old rusty key. He unlocked the door, and gave the key and card to the Doctor, before running off somewhere, stumbling occasionally. "Wow..." The Doctor turned to the sound of Rose's voice. The room certainly was wow. It was a deep red on the walls and carpet and a great, silk sheeted four poster bed stood right in the middle of the back wall. It was a mahogany wood and had white sheets. "Well, it's very nice." the Doctor said loudly, before closing the door and locking it behind him. "Something fishy's going on here." Rose rolled her eyes. "Can't you just accept that something doesn't have to be evil just because it happens to look nice?" The Doctor stood up from looking under the bed, a frown on his features. "No!" She laughed and lay on the bed, kicking off her shoes and closing her eyes.

The Doctor watched her for a while then stopped, realising he was staring. "Hang on. There's only one bed." Rose's eyes snapped open, and she sat up. "So...Oh...OH...Umm...I'm just going to go and change." She ran off toward their en-suite bathroom. "Into what?"

Rose peered around the bathroom door some five minutes later. "Doctor?" the Doctor looked toward the door, he was in blue pinstripe pyjamas and already in their one bed. "What?" Rose suddenly looked embarrassed. "Can you turn the other way and promise not to look at me?" he raised an eyebrow but turned so he couldn't see her. Rose ran across the room to the bed, rushed under the covers and held them up to her neck. "You can look now?" The Doctor turned to face her, propping his head up with his arm. "Why are the sheets pulled so high?" Rose felt her face grow hot, and she whispered an answer. "Didn't catch that." She went a deeper red and bit her lip. "I'm only wearing my underwear." the Doctor's eyes widened and he turned onto his back. "Oh. Night." Rose mumbled a feeble "Goodnight" and clapped the lights off.


	2. The Gay Prince

Hey hey, an update! Aren't you people lucky! (Now you can't set the assassins on me muahaha!!!) bold writing is a dream.

**Since when was the TARDIS pink? Wait... "Rose! What have you done?" Rose turns her head, "I've painted the TARDIS! Isn't it lovely?"**

"AAAAAAH!!!" The Doctor sat bolt upright in bed, and then realised that Rose was asleep next to him. So he stopped screaming. He looked down at Rose's sleeping form before going a slight pink in the cheek area and looking away. Rose was wearing a black lacy bra and had one arm over her stomach. The sheets, thankfully for the Doctor, came just bellow her belly button and her head was tilted slightly to the right, away from the Doctor. A flustered Doctor clambered out of bed and changed into his brown, pinstripe suit.

"Doctor?" Rose Tyler awoke to see the Doctor huddled in one of the corners in the room, looking at the floor. "Are you alright?" The Doctor looked up to the sound of Rose's voice and answered. "I miss the TARDIS." Rose half-smiled (I dunno what else you can call it) and got down from the bed herself, completely forgetting she was only clad in underwear, and sat next to the Doctor. "We'll see her soon, don't you worry!" then she saw the Doctor go slightly pink and look down at his knees. "What?" then she remembered. A bit too late. "Shit!" she fell over sideways and grabbed the sheet off of the bed, wrapping it around her.

The duo went down to breakfast when Ivaneto came and told them it was laid out on the table. There was just about everything you could ever eat for breakfast; Sausages, Egg, Bacon, Hash Browns, Pancakes, Mushrooms, Toast, Jam, Butter and much more! The King and Cassandra were already seated in the same places as the previous evening.

The King stood. "Doctor! Rose! So good of you to join us!" The Doctor and Rose sat at their places and the Doctor took Sausages, bacon and mushrooms. Rose, on the other hand, took Toast and spread butter and Jam on it. The four ate their breakfast in silence, and when they had finished the King spoke to the Doctor. "Doctor, I need you to do something for me. I assume by your name you are a medical man. Well, my son is dreadfully ill and we do not know what is wrong with him. Could you, that is if you want to, See to him and diagnose him?" The Doctor looked taken aback at this statement but agreed to see the King's son.

The Doctor was taken down to the dungeons, and said to the King; "You shouldn't keep him down here if he is ill. It's dangerous." The King just shrugged and carried on until they came to a large, dark cell. "He's in here. I will be in the dining hall should you wish to find Me." and he left.

The Doctor slowly pushed the cell door open and peered in. "Hello? I'm here to help?!" he wondered in cautiously and yelled out when someone jumped on his back and held a knife to his neck. "Who are you, and what are you doing here?" said a boy's voice, and the Doctor breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm the Doctor and I'm here to help you." the boy got off his back, and the Doctor turned to face him. From what he could see in the darkness, the boy was sandy-haired and thin. "I don't need help." he said quietly

"Well your father says you do." The boy spat.

"Father is evil. He stooped me up in here because..." the boy stopped talking and the Doctor crouched down to his level. He held the sonic screwdriver up to the boy and scanned him. "There's nothing wrong with you. You're perfectly fine. A bit hungry, but that's all." The Doctor looked deep into the boy's eyes before placing his two forefingers on the boy's temples. "If you don't want me to see something, imagine a door and close it." He searched through the boy's mind until he found what it was that The King disliked or thought was wrong with him. "He says you're ill because you're a homosexual? That's not an illness, that's who you are. Right. I'm going to talk with your father." The Doctor stood up and walked out of the cell, only turning back to see the boy shrink into the shadows.

"Your majesty, you cannot keep your son locked up for being a homosexual! It's not an illness it's just who he is!" The King grinned "Don't be silly, Doctor, it's disgusting the fact that he will not marry because he 'Likes boys not girls'. Simple really." The Doctor frowned, and leant close to the King. "Listen, King Evino the fourth. You're son is not ill. He never was ill. But you, sire, are. Now listen. I think that you should release your son and let him be who he is!" The King stepped back and chuckled. "Or what Doctor? You'll cure me? I DONT think so." The Doctor breathed deeply through his nose and walked out of the room to find Rose.

Rose was in the bedroom, texting her mum. "Rose, the King has his own son locked up because he is gay." Rose didn't look up from the screen on her phone. "Rose. ROSE!" Rose looked up, and pressed send. "Sorry Doctor, what?" The Doctor repeated his speech. "WHAT? That's just sick, locking his own kid up for being gay." They heard a knock at the door. "What?" The door opened to reveal Cassandra. "Well, well. What have we here?" Rose looked puzzled. "What are you on about Cassandra?" Cassandra smirked and looked at the two time travellers bodies; Roses was spread out on the bed her hair fanned out on the pillow and the Doctor's hair was messed up, his suit jacket was off and his tie was hanging as if it had been pulled undone. "It looks a lot like you two have been having a good time by yourselves to Me." both puzzled faces went red and both pairs of eyes went wide. "We weren't, why do you think?" Cassandra chuckled. "Rose, you're wanted in the gardens." Rose got off the bed and followed Cassandra out of the door, who looked back at the Doctor, an evil smirk on her face.


	3. Cassandra Fiddles

Rose continued walking, but Cassandra didn't. "Why are you still there?" Cassandra's grin widened and a pink mist escaped from her mouth. Rose tried to run but was not fast enough as the mist entered her own mouth. Rose, or should I say Cassandra, stumbled a bit but stood up again, walking toward hers and the Doctor's room.

"What did they want?" The Doctor stood up to greet Rose. "Huh? Oh...umm...nothing!" The Doctor eyed her suspiciously, but ignored it. "So..." but he was cut off by a pair of lips on his. This confirmed his suspicions. Rose pulled away and the Doctor wiped his mouth. "Cassandra. Leave her alone." Cassandra's smirk faded and she frowned. "Do we have to go through with this again?" The Doctor held up the sonic screwdriver in reply and Cassandra sighed. "Fine then, but don't get angry at me." The familiar pink mist floated through a gap in Rose's lips, and fought its way into the Doctor. "Doctor?" The Doctor blinked. "Well, here we go again. Manville." Rose scowled. "Get out of him Cassandra." Cassandra sighed. "I told you, he tells me off for being in you, and you tell me off for being in him! I can't win either way. Unless..." Cassandra grinned an evil grin, and breathed out a mist, this time it was a golden colour. The next thing Rose knew, all her thoughts were intertwined with the Doctors. "Cassandra, what have you done?" The grin vanished. "I've simply put the Doctor's soul into your body along with yours." Rose started to panic. What if he could see everything? Her secrets and her...feelings. She continued to panic until she heard the Doctor's voice in her head. "Rose, I won't read your thoughts unless you want me to. I'm not Cassandra." Rose smiled inwardly. Cassandra stood up in the Doctor's body and walked, mincing, into the bathroom. "Let's see what this baby can do!" and before Rose could stop her she'd locked the door and Rose couldn't get in without the sonic screwdriver.

Eventually, Rose walked down the halls of the palace to explore. She came across Ivaneto who looked scared to death. "Miss, Miss!" the young boy cried, and threw his arms around her waist. "What is it? What's wrong?" a short moment later, the King came storming down the corridor with a whip in his hand. "Stand aside Rose. He has been bad and will be punished," Rose took hold of the boy, and stepped in front of him. "With that whip? No." the King looked shocked at her outburst, "Rose." He said, sternly. But Rose replied. "Your majesty. From now until me and my," she hesitated, "Husband have gone, this boy will be under our care." In her mind the Doctor congratulated her on a speech well said. "Fine. If that is what you wish." and he turned on his heel, and left.

After the King had gone, Ivaneto looked at Rose with adoring eyes. "Miss, you saved me from his majesty's whip. Thank you very much!" he took hold of her hand as they walked back to the bedroom.

"Cassandra? Are you finished with the Doctor's body?" a slight moan came from the direction of the bathroom. "How I envy Cassandra." thought Rose, completely forgetting that the Doctor could hear her thoughts. "What do you envy? The fact that she's probably masturbating me in there or the fact she's evil?" Rose thanked God that he couldn't see she was going red. "Umm...Don't worry." Ivaneto curled up on the bed and went to sleep. A moment later Rose heard a loud "Oh GOD!" from the bathroom, and shuddered. "I don't want to know what's going on in there." she said out loud, but deep down she thought otherwise.

Short, I know but I ran out of ideas.


	4. Almost

If you want pictures of Rose's and Cassandra's dresses, ask me please.

"Hey, just cause it's only my soul, doesn't mean I'm deaf!" Rose froze. (Heehee that rhymes!) "Uhh...what do you mean?" she said, trying to sound normal but turning out squeaky. "I mean the 'I can't see you go red!' tsk." Rose let out a sigh of relief, and mentally told the Doctor to shut up.

"Ah, now...Who the hell is on the bed?" Rose rolled her eyes at Cassandra in the Doctor's body. "They're Ivaneto, the castle servant. But don't call him that." she added. "You know what?" Rose turned her head, lazily at Cassandra. "What?" Cassandra grinned on the Doctor's mouth. "The Doctor has a really big..." Rose heard no more as she covered her ears, and starting going "LA LA LA LALALALALA!!!!!" Cassandra smirked, and snatched one of the pillows off the bed, putting it on the floor. "Night!" she laughed and laid her head on the pillow, settling down to sleep.

Rose sighed deeply, and released her hands. "Didn't think I was big to be honest." She heard in her head and screamed "ARGGGH!" at the top of her voice. The Doctor didn't have a face at that moment in time but I'm sure it would have been scared.

The next day, Rose found the sonic screwdriver, but didn't use it to get the Doctor's soul out of her head. No, she just begged for that. Cassandra, on the other hand, returned to the Queen's body and The Doctor and Rose had been forced to give Ivaneto back to the King. They were now sat alone on the bed, back to back. "Rose," The Doctor whispered, "I'm bored." Rose rolled her eyes. "So am I." five minutes passed and "Rose." Rose sighed, and swung her legs round to the Doctor's side of the bed, "What is it now?" the Doctor turned his head. Their eyes met for around 3 seconds, before they both looked away. "Rose...I umm...I need to tell you that..." Rose looked at the Doctor, who was trying to say the three most important words in the world to her, and started to lean toward him, but they were interrupted by the King opening the bedroom door.

"Doctor, Rose. The Queen and I are having a royal ball tonight and we would like you to attend. The Queen would like to take Rose out to look for a dress now." Rose sighed inwardly, and mentally cursed the King. "Thank you, your majesty, Goodbye Doctor." and she left, the King following behind her.

"Ah! Rose! Now, are you ready? Yes? Then let's go shopping!" and before Rose could answer, Cassandra had pulled her out of the palace and into a deserted shopping centre about ten meters away. "Not that shop, nope, nope...AH! here we are, some on don't be slow!" Rose was yet again pulled along, but this time into a dress shop with the most beautiful dresses in the world in it. "Oh My God. They're so beautiful." Cassandra grinned, but for once it was a nice, friendly grin. "I know. And you can choose any one you want." Rose turned, and smiled at Cassandra, "Really?" Cassandra nodded. "Thank you."

Rose chose a floor-length black satin, strapless and sleeveless dress with silver beads and embroidery spiralling up the skirts and on top of the bodice. Cassandra chose a pink, halter-neck floor-length gown with three ornate roses holding up parts of the skirt, rippling the three layers.

Meanwhile, the Doctor and the King were trying on old tuxedos; the only difference was that the King had a red lined cape (bit like Dracula's but without the collar). A short while later they'd taken them off after making sure they fitted, which was just as well because the two females came back, huge bags at their sides. Rose had also bought black, silk gloves that went past her elbow and black, high heels. Cassandra, however, had bought pink gloves that went halfway to her elbows and pink dolly shoes.

"Heya, we've just been shopping, as you know, what have you two men been up to?" The Doctor grinned, and approached Rose, embracing her. "Nothing at all." Rose raised an eyebrow, but left it alone because the Doctor would probably just ignore it if she inquired more.


	5. Eventually

Never in my whole short life have I had so many reviews. So, THANKS A LOT!!

There will be quite a few changes now because I will be putting a new line every time someone speaks.

Later on, Rose was getting changed in the bathroom; wondering why on earth Cassandra was being so nice. The Doctor, on the other hand, was sat on the bed waiting for Rose to finish getting ready.

"Doctor, why do you think Cassandra is being so nice?" Rose asked from behind the bathroom door. The Doctor replied, "Is she? I hardly think that shoving my mind into yours was nice."

"No, I mean after that. Cause she took me shopping and didn't ruin it. Is it possible that the Queen is taking her own mind back partially?"

The Doctor was silent for a while, before shrugging and answering with a short "Maybe." A few more minutes passed, before the Doctor heard the door close and turned around. Mentally stopping his jaw from dropping. "Rose, you look..." he waved his arms around in the air for a while, before giving up and saying "Absolutely beautiful."

Rose's hair was pinned up but not all of it, as a certain amount was left falling in front of her ears, giving her the look that the Doctor could only describe as "Brilliant." The Doctor himself, however, looked good in a tux but that was about the only different thing about him.

The two went down to what the King had called the Ballroom. They were greeted by the King and Cassandra, and the King ordered the orchestra to start playing.

Now, you must understand that the Doctor and Rose could not ballroom dance, and so were stood there like lemons, watching the King and Queen, who were already dancing.

A short period of time later, the Doctor got the hang of where on Rose's body to put his hands and Rose got her steps right. The duo was soon dancing almost as well as the King and Cassandra, who kept sending Rose evil glares.

"Doctor," One of the Doctor's hearts skipped a beat as she laid her head on his chest, closing her eyes and smiling at the warmth. "Rose?" he gulped as she wrapped her arms around his neck, and pulled him closer. She took a deep breath in, inhaling his scent and sighing. "Doctor?" Rose pushed herself back away from the Doctor a little, and he looked deep into her eyes. "Mmhhhmm?" Rose half-shut her eyes and leant toward the Doctor, who realised what was happening and captured her lips in one quick duck. The kiss lasted and lasted, the two finally showing each other's affections through one action.

The Doctor was first to pull away, a somewhat questioning look on his face. "Rose Tyler, I lo...I lov...I love you." he held his breath for an answer, and Rose smiled. "Really? That's great. Now shut up and kiss me!" and she flung her right hand behind his head, pulling his mouth against hers. This time, though, the kiss got more passionate and the King and Cassandra were so amazed that they stopped dancing, and watched the two lovers exploring each other with their hands and fingertips.

Short, but...dunno what else needs to be said right now.

Philli xo


	6. Memo please read

I'm afraid that I won't be updating until I have finished a Poynter/Judd story I'm writing for another site. (McFly stuffy) so, stay tuned and I might be able to put an update in.

Sorry,

Philli.

PS thanks very much for the reviews!


End file.
